


Only Arya

by Bullheaded25



Series: Always Together [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Gendrya, AU, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, leaving braavos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullheaded25/pseuds/Bullheaded25
Summary: AU in which Gendry went to Braavos with Arya. Follows the show's version of Arya leaving Braavos then cuts to her on the ship with Gendry.This comes after the story in the 'Always Together' series if you would like to read that, though I haven't posted the story of their time in Braavos leading up to this.Day 3: Bandaging wounds





	Only Arya

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a story months ago in an AU series in which Arya and Gendry don't separate from each other in Westeros and then go to Braavos together. Of course I have ADD and so I have yet to post the story of Arya and Gendry in Braavos together, but this story is of them escaping back to Westeros together.

Arya’s first thought was that she was Blind Beth. She was Blind Beth all over again. She felt fear coarse through her body in a sharp surge. Her fingers grasped on to something firm:  _ an arm _ , Beth told herself. 

 

“No,” Beth whimpered. She moved on the straw bed but then gasped in pain. 

 

“Arya? Arya, stay still -”

 

_ Arya?  _ Beth moved away from the voice but again cried out in pain. She moved her hand down to her side to find her skin bare and cut open. A large hand pushed her’s away from her body harshly. 

 

“Arya, you have a fever -”

 

“Beth.”

 

_ “Who?” _

 

When she woke again, she was Arya. The area around her wasn’t black, but it was still dimly lit with only a single candle in the opposite corner. There was a black, large object near the straw bed she was laying on and Arya knew it to be Gendry. 

 

She opened her mouth to speak but found that it was dry, so instead his name came out as a croak. Gendry’s body jumped in response. 

 

“Arya!” he exclaimed. Arya heard nothing but relief in his voice. “Arya, Gods - you scared the shit out of me earlier.”

 

Arya tried to push herself up but suddenly felt dizzy with the effort. Gendry leaned toward her and held her up into a sitting position and raised a cup to her chapped lips. Arya downed the water in a few quick gulps and gratefully took the second and third cup he offered her.

 

“Are we on the ship?”

 

“Yes,” Gendry answered. He laid her back down on her back and stretched across the narrow cabin to grab the candle. “You’ve been asleep for hours. You had a fever earlier.”

 

Arya felt weak and sweaty. She looked down at her body and saw that she was in nothing but typical Braavosi small clothes. She could see where the Waif had stabbed her.

 

Gendry sensed what she was looking and at and moved to hold the candle over her abdomen to cast light over her wounds.

 

“I don’t know how you managed, but you talked me through what to do,” Gendry whispered. Arya could see that he had cleaned the five holes in her and re-stitched two of them. His were seen much sloppier than Lady Crane’s but they were closed nonetheless. Arya bit her lip and looked over at Gendry who had unused tears gleaming in his blue eyes. 

 

“Gendry -" she said, her voice still croaky. Her eyes were burning but she refused to let the tears fall. Gendry had tears wetting his shallow cheeks now.

 

“You barely made it to the ship,” he told her. His tone was crass. “I was ready to jump off it with our things to go and find you when I saw you. You could hardly keep your balance and if it wasn't for me catching you when you jumped on board you would have drowned in the bay.”

 

“I'm sorry,” she swore. Arya raised her hand to cup Gendry’s cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes, grabbing her hand with his much larger one.

 

Arya remembered now what had happened after she left the House of Black and White. She had been walking to the harbor when she heard the bell from the plaza sound, alerting her that she was nearly out of time. Soon, the ship she had bought passage on would be leaving to Westeros. And Gendry would be on it. Without her. The thought of separating from Gendry after all these years made Arya feel sick to her stomach. 

 

After hearing the bell, Arya had forced her body to take off in a sprint toward the harbor. By the time she had reached the dock and located the ship she could hardly see. Her sight was blurry and she felt like she was spinning. Arya could remember falling on the hardwood planks but forcing herself to continue to the ship. She had ran hard and jumped off of the end of of the dock and toward the ship, desperately trying to grab on to net that hung over the side. 

 

But Gendry had been there. He grabbed her arms and easily pulled her small frame up and onto the ship. He fell to his knees with her in his arms and the last thing Arya could remember had been his terrified face over her’s.

 

“Is that woman dead?” Gendry asked her quietly, Arya focused her eyes again and saw him watching her intently. 

  
“Yes.”

 

“When you told me that we needed to leave, it was because they found out about me in the city, isn’t it?” Gendry grabbed the alcohol that was in the cabin and gently pulled Arya’s body closer to him. 

 

“Yes,” Arya answered, closing her eyes to prepare herself for the burn of Gendry cleaning the wounds. “I suspected, at least,” she continued and Gendry slowly began to clean each stab wound on her belly. Arya let out a low hiss and pinched her eyes shut. “The Waif is who you saw today. She never liked me and she never thought that I gave up Arya Stark. I don’t know how she found out about you -”

 

“She probably followed you on a night that you came to my shop.” Arya didn’t want to agree but she knew Gendry was right. “She was trying to kill you.. Why didn’t she just try to kill me?”

 

Gendry began to pat dry Arya’s abdomen. She smiled at him. “She hated me. She would have killed me and then went and finished you off as well.”

 

“Can I wrap this around you now? You told me earlier to let it breathe.”

 

Arya nodded and pushed herself into a sitting position. Gendry had a long piece of cloth that looked as though it was part of the tunic she had been wearing. He wrapped it twice around her body and then Arya helped him tie it into a knot with her small fingers. She looked over at him to find him still watching her. He shook his head once at her.

 

“No more shit like this,” he said. “We stay together now. You learned how to be an assassin, now we stay together.”

 

Arya nodded. “Deal,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she finally pulled away she grabbed either side of his and press her lips to his. Gendry moved one hand to her upper back and the other to her hip, deepening the kiss as much as he could without hurting her. 

 

Arya moved toward the wall of the cabin and pulled Gendry on to the straw mattress they would be sharing for the long journey west. He laid down beside her, bending his knees slightly so that he could fit completely. Carefully he put his arm across her body and pressed his nose into her hair. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Arya.”


End file.
